Gruvia fluff
by anchooovyy
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots for my favorite OTP. Mainly drabbles. also for fluff week. Please Read&Review! Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

I hope this turn out right. This is about Gray being a cook? Maybe a little OOC.

I own Fairy Tail not.

Cook

It was rowdy at the guild. Everyone is having a good time. They are drinking to their heart's content. After all Gildarts once again returned after another decade quest. Much to Cana's delight, not because her father is back but because of the sake she'll be drinking.

On the table were the females from tenrou group exept Wendy because no drinking for minors. Lucy almost past out, Levy and Lisanna both laughing about nothing and Juvia crying on how her Gray-sama take her for granted.

"That's right ladies! Drown yourselves." Cana raised her glass and the others followed. Few more glasses and they were completely knocked out. "Really? I am not even close."

On the other hand, the male mages were more interested in the fight. It started when Natsu threw at no one in particular which turned out to be Gajeel. He is holding a glass of beer then slammed it causing the liquid to spill. It flowed reaching Gray. And then everyone got caught with the onslaught.

"Mira what are we going to do with these ladies?" Cana shouted for the barmaid to hear.

"Minna!" She called out causing the brawl to cease. Each of them saw a dark aura surrounding the take over mage. "I suggest you stop breaking each other's bones continue with the celebration peacefully." The members go back to their seats before the fight started. "For you three, lend me a hand."

Gray, Gajeel and Natsu followed her while they are verbally fighting.

"It's your fault Salamander."

"Mine? It's you being grumpy!"

"Shut up." Before the two were able to say something, Mira has stopped walking.

"Will you help me send these girls home?"

"But men are not allowed in Fairy Hills!" Gray said.

"Oh. Not in Fairy Hills. They have started renovation. Your bringing them in your homes."

Automatically Natsu lifted Lucy, "I'll take her to her apartment."

The ice mage and dragon slayer stood there, staring at Mira.

"Are you saying that I should take Lisanna?"

The barmaid offered him a death glare, "Of course not, Gray. You take care of Juvia."

"I think I should be the one to-" Gajeel sweatdrop when he was cut off.

"Are you saying that you do not agree with me?"

"As I was saying, leave this shrimp to me." Then he was gone.

.

.

.

Gray is walking home with Juvia on his back.

His cheeks were tinted pink by thinking how soft the body pressed on his back. "Gray-sama..." She mumbled throwing the ice mage off guard. Not to mention that it sounded kind of sexy to him.

He entered his room and laid Juvia on his bed. He covered her with the blanket to make sure she does not feel cold.

::::

The next morning Juvia woke up, her head spinning. "Juvia's head hurts." She massaged her temple. "How did Juvia got home anyway?" Wait. This isn't Juvia's room! She even wears a different clothes that clearly belong to a man. "Did Juvia?" No freaking way! Juvia is only for Gray-sama!

Then she heard noises outside, which she figured that someone is cooking because of the smell of burnt food.

She got out of the room, changing to her own clothes. Luckily she found the kitchen. She stood at the sight of none other than Gray wearing an apron, with his shirt missing. Juvia blushed at that. He's hot even just with an apron.

"Gray-sama?"

"Since when are you standing there?"

"Since Juvia smelled something's burning" The water mage noticed the food on the side of the stove. "Does Gray-sama like toasted food?" His ears turned red because of embarassment.

"N-no! Just for a change."

Juvia giggled knowing fully that he was lying, "Would you like Juvia to help?"

"I don't need it, sit and wait until I'm done with it."

"But Gray-sama is doing it wrong. Is it his first time cooking?" She said dangerously close to feel her breath on his skin.

"Why not let Juvia do the cooking and Gray-sama sit? I she let this continue, the apartment might burn too." Inside, Juvia is trying hard not to squeak. It feels like Gray-sama and Juvia are married!

Juvia's home cooked breakfast consists of steamed rice, miso soup, and side dishes grilled fish and rolled omelet.

"Itadakimasu!" They both said and started eating.

"Say, Gray-sama," he hummed in response urging her to continue, "did we get married last night?"

My intial reaction after I finished this, what the hell does that mean! I was supposed to focus on the cooking part but I was not able to. I'll try harder next time!

Please review! Thanks.

-anchooovyy (11.25.2014)


	2. day 2: artist

Hi there! This is my entry for Gruvia fluff fest. Leave a review and tell me how you like it.

**::::**

Day two: Artist

Juvia Lockser was invited by her good friend Lisanna to an art exibit. She knew that Juvia has laid her eyes for them. Her apartment is a living example. Aside from antique set of furnitures which Juvia artistically arranged to completely matched each other, there were paintings on the walls. Each by a knowned painters.

At first, Juvia was half-hearted on going, but when Lisanna mention a certain artist whom the reason why exibit is being held, the half-heartedness was extinguished right away.

She met her friends back when they were studying. Juvia, together with her long time buddy, Gajeel both joined the same club - Fairy Tail. It was that time when she met him.

The Gray Fullbuster now is one of the most sought after artist particularly in photography. He's received many awards for being outstanding.

After they finished studying, all of them gone their own ways. Lucy and Natsu who got married last year were now operating their own architectural firm, Lucy is an architect while Natsu is an engineer.

The relationship of the two were more likely denying their own feelings toward each other. But in the end their 'love' conquer it. It is far different from Gray and Juvia's.

Juvia is being outspoken how she like Gray. She even composed a poem with 'Gray-sama Love' as its title. Gray on the other side was always a tsundere towards her. He does not give any responses to anything the woman confesses to him. It was when Lyon entered the picture.

Suddenly declaring about being inlove with her at the first sight. Gray does not understand why he has uneasy feeling about Juvia and Lyon being together. For him, she's more compatible to him. To his liking, Lyon, having realized that the woman he's inlove with was interested in another man, said he'll retreat for the time being.

The time when she thought that they are being closer, an unexpected offer occured. Juvia received a letter offering her to move to Crocus for a modelling career. When she had the chance to tell her friends, they were happy and proud, except for him. He congratulated her using the tone he used when they first met, cold and emotionless.

"Hey. What was that for?" Gajeel said, his voice clearly pissed. He was standing ready to face Gray but Juvia held her wrists.

"Juvia understands. Just let him be for now." She said

The day came when she was to leave for Crocus. Lisanna, Lucy, Natsu and Gajeel were there, with Gray missing.

It was almost time when they said goodbye to her. They were not able to wait for her departure since they have other things to attend to.

"Gajeel, please do not be harsh on Gray."

"I'll try not to."

"Thank you everything."

"Don't say it like you are not coming back Juvia." Lisanna told her.

"That's right. If you are free, visit us." Lucy is tearing up.

"Lucy, don't make it harder for Juvia." Natsu hold his girlfriend on her shoulders.

"Or you can text us your adress, and we can go there." Levy trying to cheer up everyone.

"Juvia is happy to meet all of you."

After they left, she glanced at her watch. There still time. Juvia hopes he shows up, she thought.

Contrary to the others belief, Gray was there. Standing far away, waiting for them to leave. And when the chance came, he approached her.

Juvia did not notice until he was in front of her. Realizing it was him, she hugged him.

"Juvia is sorry."

"Don't be," he hugged back, "I know it is what you dreamed of. Now your finally in it." He is combing her blue locks with his fingers trying to comfort her.

"But Gray was-"

"I said it already. I'm the one who should be sorry. I was selfish that time. It's not like I want to hold you back."

"Tch. Bastard. Waiting us to leave to be able to hug her. I'll let him do it even in front of me 'ya know."

"Ha! Metal face, have you gone soft?"

"Okay you two that's enough."

And you know it, it's her friends. Watching from afar.

After that, they were not able to see each other again.

Not until today.

This day will be their first meeting after all those years. Juvia being a top model has her schedule always full and Gray being the artist that he was.

Juvia is far from excited. What should Juvia say when she met him? she thought. Should she say, hello. No! That's too cold. Then maybe, I missed you, but that was bold. And what if he has a girlfriend, Juvia doesn't want to cause a lovers quarrel. And other thoughts to ponder.

The exibit was spectacular. Different art pieces from different famous artists. From sketches to paintings, pottery to human sculpture. But what caught her attention the most, is the centerpiece.

A mosaic. Different pictures that are put together to show another picture. They are truly facinating. Just how much effort was put to be able to create such a masterpiece.

Not to mention, the bigger picture shows a blue haired woman, with her porcelain like skin, big ocean colored eyes with thick eyelashes and cheeks tinted red.

It is her! Juvia Lockser.

"Wow Juvia, your the man!" Lisanna teased her mimicking her older brother. She pionted an the lower right bottom and saw a signiture.

By: Gray Fullbuster

"Mr. Fullbuster made a great job creating that mosaic."

"I heard that the person in that picture is someone special to him."

"I didn't see that coming. And I think saw her here."

"That's reasonable, he is a reserved person."

"You did? Is she more beautiful in person?"

Still dumbstruck from the fact that her face was the center piece and it was Gray who made it plus the convrsation she just heard, she failed to notice the same man walking towards her.

Tall, dark hair, a handsome face. He looked much more handsome wearing a black tux and a bow tie.

*doki doki*

"Gray..." She whispered

"Juvia,"

*stare*

*stare*

"What the hell?! Stop calling each other's name. Just kiss, make up or something!" Natsu said coming out of nowhere.

"Moron. I thought we agreed to only watch?"

"Were sorry for the interruption. We'll be going to the faaar awaaay corner of the room."

Tell me what your ending be like! Then we can put it here. Gihihihi. And sorry for errors. I am at school the moment I update it.

The entry for day one was uploaded way too early.

-anchooovyy (12.09.14)


	3. Day 3: Snow

Hello there. My entry for the third day!

Day 3: Snow

**::::**

Gray arrived at the guild early that day and was seated at a stool near the bar.

"Good morning, Gray."

"Good morning Mira-chan. Can I have a glass of orange juice?"

The barmaid gladly gave him what he asked for. As he drinks, he feels like there is something missing. That he is certain. Something he's gotten used to. Without him realizing, his eyes roamed around which Mira Jane did not fail to notice.

"She's in a mission, with Gajeel and Lily." He frowned at her. "Juvia, I mean."

So, she is the one missing. His resident water mage. Even though she liked to observe from the back of the pillar and talk to him first thing he's gotten back from a mission, somehow, it was what he is looking for. Juvia's prescence as if completes his day.

He was tore off from thinking when the guild doors burst open. Gajeel and Lily has arrived. Seeing only two got back, he wondered where is she.

They reported the mission to Mira, "how was the mission?" She asked.

"Piece of cake, of course." Gajeel said with Pantherlily nodding on his side.

"Where is Juvia?" Gray inquired.

"Dunno, she told us there is something she need to do."

And the day ended without Juvia showing up at him.

The next day, Gray was walking downtown Magnolia. The streets were pure white because of snow. Christmas decorations adorned the buildings and establishment.

He continued moving forward and then backward when he saw an interesting thing. It's Christmas, and nothing would be wrong giving. He entered the shop and pay for it.

"You have a good eyes, mister. Your girlfriend will surely like it." The owner told him.

He does not know why, but he felt like he was blushing. "Actually, I don't have a girlfriend. Anyway, thanks."

After leaving the shop, he resumed his walk when he saw a familiar shade of blue. Without having any second thought, he follwed her.

Juvia was carrying a bag. A medium sized bag to be exact. He was still behind her when she finally stopped. In front of her, was a make up stage.

"Juvia's back!" She called out.

As if on cue, children came running to her from the side of the stage.

"Juvia-nee! Welcome back!"

"What is inside your bag, nee-san?" Children were happy to see her. They hugged and kissed the water mage

"Well, what do you think?" Juvia teased them. "Juvia promised to be your Santa-san remember?" The inside of her bag were revealed to be music instruments, maracas', cymbals, etc. Receiving each, the children hugged Juvia tightly.

Gray, seeing that bright smile the water mage was wearing, felt his heart skip a beat. Not prolonging his 'stalking' he approached her.

"So, this is what you are doing." He said it stoically.

"Gray-sama! How did you get here? You were watching Juvia?"

"You can say that. You're glowing."

Juvia's cheeks were red as tomato after hearing what Gray said. "Juvia is happy. She's glad she can make them smile like that."

Moments later, people came and occupied the chairs in front of the stage. Then children came out carrying the present Juvia gave them. They started singing Christmas carols. They were listening to them when something cold began touching their skin. It started snowing.

They were standing beneath the arch which looked like the entrance to the show of the children. Looking up, he saw a mistletoe. Good thing he is the one who saw it. She glanced at Juvia.

"You know Gray-sama, Juvia loved helping them. She knows how hard it is being an orphan. Since Juvia started receiving love from Fairy Tail, she wanted to give some back."

He don't know the reason but he was attracted to her. Those eyes, her hair and the paleness of her skin. There is a mistletoe, it's a tradition, he thought. He intended to gave Juvia a kiss on the cheek but she turned to him. Both pairs of eyes were big in shock. Gray's kiss landed on her lips!

"Juvia-nee and his boyfriend kissed!" The children cooed seeing them. Realizing their lips were still connected, both mages were blushing so hard and quickly pulled away.

Juvia cupped her cheeks. Gray-sama kissed Juvia! Under the snow, how romantic! She thought.

"Oi," Gray called. "Where is your hat?" Juvia pointed at the girl on the stage. He saw her wearing the water mage's hat. He then put what he had bought a while ago on her head with excess force that it covered Juvia's eyes.

"Gray-sama bought this for Juvia?"

"Tch. I guess."

"First the kiss, now a present. Gray-sama, Juvia is so happy!"

"Nee-chan, can you and your boyfriend play with us for a while?" A young boy asked.

"Juvia has no problem but he is-"

"I won't hurt right? Then, let's play."

He-he-he. I just thought of Juvia loving kids. Leave a review! ;)

-anchooovyy (12.10.2014)


End file.
